


All In Your Mind

by missy_fantasy0327



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy_fantasy0327/pseuds/missy_fantasy0327





	

“I could’ve drove the car.”

“I think you’re better in the passenger seat. Besides, ya need to rest your knee.” Said Becky as she patted Trinity’s brace

Trinity rolled her eyes and smiled at her girlfriend. Even though her knee injury was minor, Becky treated it as if it was a serious one.

“Looks like we reached our destination!” Yelled Becky as she parked the car

Both women got their bags and walked to the arena for their house show.

“I’ll walk to the doctors with ya.”

“I’m fine going by myself. Get ready for your match babe.”

Not wanting to argue with her girlfriend, Becky gave her Trinity a quick peck on the lips and walked to the locker room. As she started to get dressed, she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Tuesday was Valentine’s Day; and unfortunately, she had nothing planned for that day. No dinner date, or even something as simple as a movie night was planned. She could’ve done at least made a celebratory dinner for the newly crowned SmackDown Women’s champion. Even though Trinity was injured, she still could’ve found the time to do something for her girlfriend. 

_ *knock knock* _

“Come in.”

“Becky, you have seven minutes.”

“Thanks!”

She put on her coat and goggles and walked towards the gorilla. She used her typical techniques to calm herself down before a match, but the Valentine’s Day problem still lingered at the back of her mind. She decided to deal with it later as she heard her music. After her match against Carmella, which she won, she went back to the locker room and was greeted by her girlfriend.

“You were great out there!”

“I was great,but I don’t think I’ll ever be as amazing as you!”

Trinity rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s poorly executed pun. They talked for a few minutes more until Becky went to go shower. After her shower, they got their bags and headed back to their hotel. They got to their room, and just as Trinity tried to lay down on the bed, Becky stopped her and put a pillow where her knee would be, 

“You really didn’t have to do that.”

“Well I wouldn’t be a good nurse Becky bear if didn’t  do it.”

Trinity chuckled and laid down. Not too long after, Becky joined her in the bed. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Trinity noticed something.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How do ya know I’m thinking about something?”

“Because you’re scratching your arm. Anytime you’re in deep thought you do that.”

“You’re right.”

“Becky what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Is it about my injury?”

“No…… Well it kinda is in a way. I wanted to do something for Valentine’s Day, but I had nothing planned. I even tried to think of plans on Monday, but nothing came to mind. I just wanted to take care of you since you’re injured, but I-”

“Becky” Said Trinity as she interrupted her girlfriend “We didn’t have to do anything for Valentine’s Day. We show that we love each other everyday. When we hugged and kissed after I won the title on Sunday. I felt like I was on cloud nine. No Valentine’s Day gift could ever make me feel like that.”

Becky looked at her girlfriend with a loving stare. She moved her face toward Trinity’s, and in no time they were engaged in a passionate kiss. They roamed each other’s mouths with their tongues, but that didn’t last long as they had to break apart to get some air.

“Did ya like that?”

“I did. But what are we gonna eat because I’m starving!”

 


End file.
